Benutzer Blog:Wienin93/Fandom-Adventskalender 2016 - E-Sports-Special und Notebooks-billiger.de-Gewinnspiel
thumb|230px|Auch E-Sports kann anstrengend sein... E-Sport ist eine Form des Sportes, die einen langen Weg hinter sich hat und heute - zumindest bei jüngeren Generationen – einen relativ gleichberechtigten Ruf gegenüber „richtigen” Sportarten besitzt. Ein beliebtes Argument gegen den E-Sport ist immer der Einwand gewesen, dass er ja nichts mit klassischer Athletik zu tun habe. Schach wird allerdings trotzdem allgemein als Sportart anerkannt und ich persönlich würde dem E-Sport sogar eine höheren körperlichen Einsatz zusprechen, da man die wenigstens Computerspiele ohne eine gewisse Reaktionsfähigkeit kompetitiv spielen kann und auch andere Elemente „klassischer Sportarten” wie Teamarbeit und taktisches Denken zweifellos wichtig sind. Dennoch würde ich persönlich den E-Sport ganz klar in die kognitive Tradition von Sportarten wie Schach stellen. __TOC__ Gewinnspiel - Hardware für deine E-Sports-Karriere thumb|260px|link=https://www.notebooksbilliger.de Bevor wir weiter eintauchen in die E-Sports-Welt könnt ihr euch selber eine Chance auf eine Hardware-Ausrüstung sichern. Sozusagen, alles, was man so zum E-Sports-Training benötigt. Zusammen mit notebooks-billiger.de verlosen wir heute: *Paket: Gaming Maus TRUST GXT 111 + Multi Color Lioncast LK15 Gaming Tastatur *V7 Bluetooth Wireless NFC Headset *Notebooktasche Trust Sydney (15-16") Gaming Maus.png|Gaming Maus TRUST GXT 111|link=https://www.notebooksbilliger.de/products_id/270898 Lioncast Tastatur.png|Multi Color Lioncast LK15 Gaming Tastatur|link=https://www.notebooksbilliger.de/products_id/265733 Notebooktasche Trust Sidney.png|Notebooktasche Trust Sydney (15-16")|link=https://www.notebooksbilliger.de/products_id/269018 Gaming Headset.png|V7 Bluetooth Wireless NFC Headset|link=https://www.notebooksbilliger.de/products_id/238758 Um an diesem Gewinnspiel teilnehmen zu können, musst du mindestens 13 Jahre alt sein und in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz wohnen. Darüber hinaus gelten unsere üblichen Gewinnspielregeln. Vorreiter des E-Sports: Valve 400px|left|link=http://de.valve.wikia.com/wiki/Hautpseite Einer der großen Vorreiter des E-Sportes ist zweifellos der Spielentwickler Valve, der mit Counter-Strike (oft abgekürzt mit CS) nicht nur einen der größeren Titel des Shooter-Genres groß gemacht hat, sondern mit der seit 2011 jährlich stattfindenden Dota 2-Weltmeisterschaft 'The International' regelmäßig Preisgeld-Rekorde bricht. [thumb|200px|Üblicherweise finanzieren sich die Turniere über Kompendien wie den aktuellen [http://de.valve.wikia.com/wiki/Battle Pass - Herbst 2016 Battle Pass.]] Diese Rekorde sind allerdings auch nur dank der der großzügigen Community des MOBA-Titels möglich, da sie die Preisgelder durch den Kauf von Ingame-Kompendien finanzieren und dafür mit Belohnungen einen Ausgleich erhalten. Etwas, was gerade ältere Generationen manchmal amüsiert und sogar irritiert, ist der Umstand, dass sich um den E-Sport selbst auch ein ganzer Kosmos bildet, den sie selbst eben nur von „richtige”" Sportarten kennen. Mir wird immer wieder großes Erstaunen entgegengebracht, wenn ich Verwandten zeige, dass sich seriöse Fachjournalistinnen und Fachjournalisten mit E-Sport beschäftigen. Wenn man sich aber mal die Preisgelder in Millionenhöhe ansieht, sollte einen dies nicht mehr so sehr wundern, denn bei der letzten Weltmeisterschaft gewann der Siegerclan Digital Chaos (unten im Video zu sehen) rund 9 Millionen US-Dollar. TI6 Digital Chaos Team Interview TI6 Puppet Panel TI6 At the Event - Kaci with a Pudge Cosplayer TI6 At the Event - Slacks with Windranger TI6 At the Event - Slacks with Oracle TI6 Opening Ceremonies Turniere thumb|left|260px|Austragungsorte der letzten Saison: Frankfurt am Main, Shanghai, Manila und Seattle.Neben dem jährlichen 'The International' finden seit dem letzten Jahr auch drei weitere Großturniere unter der Schirmherrschaft Valves statt, die „Majors” genannt und über das gesamte Jahr verteilt in verschiedenen Großstädten der Welt ausgerichtet werden. Wie der Zufall es so will, hat die Hauptveranstaltung des Boston Majors gestern begonnen und kann von jedem verfolgt werden, der sich den Titel auf Steam besitzt. Wenn ihr also mehr Interesse an Dota 2 als E-Sport habt, braucht ihr euch das kostenlose Spiel nur herunterzuladen und könnt den Profis der Welt im kommentierten Live-Stream zuschauen. Counter-Strike, oder inzwischen vielmehr sein aktueller Ableger Offensive Global Offensive, ist selbst nach gut anderthalb Jahrzehnten nach wie vor eines der großen Turnierspiele und wird ebenfalls von Valve mit entsprechenden Majors versorgt. Als klassischer Shooter ist Counter-Strike zwar eher in der westlichen Welt beliebt und damit mit nicht ganz so gewaltigen Summen verbunden, doch auch hier lässt es sich als professioneller Spieler halbwegs leben. Die etwas weniger ruhmreichen Aspekte des E-Sportes sind traurigerweise dieselben wie im „richtigen” Sport: Auch bei Videospielen gibt es Profis, die sich in Form von Hacks unfaire Vorteile verschaffen (gegen die Valve mit lebenslangen Turniersperren vorgeht) und gerade im Falle von Dota 2 gibt es erhebliche Defizite wenn es zur Gleichberechtigung der Geschlechter geht - es gab noch nie auch nur eine weibliche Teilnehmerin an einem der Majors. Ausblick [thumb|220px|Der Clan [http://de.valve.wikia.com/wiki/NewBee NewBee nach dem Sieg in 'The International 2014']]Abschließend lässt sich sagen, dass der E-Sport momentan stark im Kommen ist und positive wie negative Merkmale anderer Sportarten mit sich bringt. Wie er sich in Zukunft entwickeln wird und ob wir eines Tages CS-Spielerinnen haben werden, deren Namen gleichberechtigt mit der Nationalelf genannt werden können, bleibt abzuwarten, auch wenn es eher amüsant als realistisch klingt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag